


Memory Lane

by YaoiBatman



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason already suspects the answer to his question, but he sure loves seeing Iolaus and Hercules lose their composer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

"There is still one thing about that day that brings a question to mind, Hercules." Jason stated, tearing his last piece of fish from the bone, savoring it's flavor as he as it piratically dissolved in his mouth. He chuckled as Hercules once again became distracted from their conversation by Iolaus' attempt to sneak another piece of meat from Hercules' share, having already devoured his own, as Hercules endeavored to hold the fish just out of reach before giving Jason his partial attention.

"What's that?"

Even though Iolaus had his head turned away from him, Jason could tell Iolaus was pouting by the way Hercules finally relented, allowing Iolaus the chance to shovel more of Hercules' fish in his mouth. Hercules was looking at Iolaus fondly now as the blond began washing down the fish with deep gulps from the waterskin. 

"I never found out who you lost your virginity to."

Water shot out of Iolaus like a fountain, drenching the ground in front of him, as the began to cough hysterically while Hercules shifted, his face deep read in embarrassment.

"I-er, that is....uh" 

Jason smirked knowingly.


End file.
